Bella's Daughter
by Twilightuhyeh
Summary: Bella"s daughter must do what no child should have to,she must trust a vampire to help her find a pack of werewolves that can save her mother. rated m


Charlie sat in his booth at the local dinner looking at the dirty tear stained face of a young girl, who was a tiny replica of his daughter. He was trying to wrap his head around the story she was telling him , years of being a police officer told him that most of the story was a lie but he encouraged her to continue, just as she was about to tell him some more the waitress bought over their order and refilled his coffee. Charlie wanted to get to the bottom of what ever was going on, he was reluctant to push too much for fear she would shut down, and experience told him she was close to that now. He watched patiently as she carefully coated each French fry with ketchup and than dumped the rest onto her hamburger, he had thought by the look of her that she had not had much to eat and the way she was devouring the fries told him he had been correct, so he watched her as she ate. She was small and thin, pale like Bella had been, her long hair was dirty and knotted dark brown almost black, her eyes were the same chocolate brown big and solemn thick eye lashes lined them and made her face look even smaller, her face had the look of a child older then her size made her appear, he figured her to be about twelve.

The girl watched Charlie as well, she was interested to know this man who was her grandfather, she knew he did not believe her but sensed he would not push for the truth to much tonight, by morning she would be on her way she could not afford to stay here to long, and put him in danger as well. She would have never stopped here but she needed food and sleep she needed to regroup and breath for a moment, Alice had texted her this morning that it would be safe to stop for the night. She hoped that this was still the case as Alice had not contacted her again. She would have to continue her story he would want to know about her mother and she would have to tell him something, he would never believe the truth she barley did and she was there. Looking up from her now empty plate she said "Jessica, my name is Jessica and I don't know where my mother is, I woke up and she was gone." the girl took a deep breath and went on "I don't know my father he was never around just mom was and now she is gone and I didn't know what to do "The tears she spilled were real, and had the effect she had hoped for, they were leaving the dinner.

Charlie sighed, he had called into the station there was no APB out on a child matching her description, the house in Virginia had been checked, there was no sign of forced entry and it appeared that bags had been packed. He just couldn't imagine his daughter packing up and leaving her own child in the night. He would take her home tonight and hoped that child services would place her in his care until he could find her mother and figure out what happened. Jessica was quiet as the drove she didn't say one word until he passed the sign for La Push. " Why are we here?" she asked Charlie glanced over as he drove and cleared his thought" I live here with my wife Sue, this is where you are going to stay until we figure things out" he said as he pulled up in front of the small white house that he shared with Sue, who must have herd them pull up because the front door opened and she stepped out onto the porch as he was parking. Jessica followed behind him into the house and didn't see the look he and Sue exchanged.

Jessica, followed behind her grandfather and Sue into the house, it was small, yet warm and inviting the wall were covered with pictures, she was mesmerized by this family history and stopped walking to look at them, there were pictures of Charlie and a man in a wheel chair holding a fish, pictures of her mother at various stages of her life and pictures of a boy and girl as they grew up, they had dark skin and hair like Sue. The pictures showed them as young children , but as the pictures showed them growing up she noticed they were very big, as she was contemplating this fact a noise bought her out of her muse , Sue was standing off to the side of the room" those two are my children, Leah and Seth" she said softly . "Leah is married and lives on the other side of the reservation, Seth still lives here with us, and he will be home in a little while." Jessica looked back to the pictures it was nice to have names to go with the faces. "They are very big "she said to Sue, who just chuckled "most of the guys around here are "she said with a wink .Jessica liked this woman very much, she still had a dilemma now she was here at La Push, she would have to figure out how to find the man Alice said could help her mother with out having Charlie and Sue find out. She thought about that as Sue led her up the stairs to a small bathroom. "Here you go honey" she handed her a huge tee shirt and a towel "you can take a shower and put this shirt on it is big, but it will be good to sleep in." Sue showed her where the soap and shampoo were and told her to bring down her clothes when she was done.

The shower refreshed the tired girl and she felt a thousand times better as she walked back down the stairs to give her clothes to Sue, she tripped on the bottom step and went flying into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She Let out a scream as she fell which bought Charlie running, the man from the pictures, Seth followed behind him. Charlie took one look at her crumpled up on the flooradn started to chuckle "you look like your mother and obviously you have been blessed with her grace." he said between chuckles as he lifted her back to her feet. She was used to this she fell often , the only thing hurt was her pride ,and she sniffed as she walked past him to give the clothes to Sue, "Here let me take those ,we wouldn't want you to fall down again" Seth said and reached out to take the clothes, she lifted her head up to give him a nasty look, what happened after that she did not understand at all, Seth had a funny look on his face and her grandfather was yelling at him to go back into the kitchen, he yelled for Sue to call Jacob.

Jessica was stunned she had no idea what had just happened, Charlie was yelling to get Jacob Black over here now, she couldn't believe this luck he was coming over here, and Jacob Black was the man Alice sent her to find!

I own nothing Twilight


End file.
